


Anatomically Correct

by joisbishmyoga



Series: Tora Tora Saguru [2]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Anatomy, Half-Human, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joisbishmyoga/pseuds/joisbishmyoga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime after Tora Tora Moeru, an afternoon on the beach turns into a perhaps-too-early conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomically Correct

  
  
It's Aoko who notices.  
  
The beach is always packed in August, every halfway sandy patch of coastline a sea of towels and flesh gleaming with lotion and sweat.  Children have hardly any space to play that isn't ankle-deep in crashing waves, not that they seem to mind one bit with how their shrieks of laughter carry over the surf, and most people have brought at least one lounge chair to store picnics and sunscreen under.  
  
It's perfect for Aoko to have both her boys impolitely close to her without getting a second glance.  
  
Well.  
  
Without getting a third glance, anyway.  
  
Under her right hand, Kaito's bare back is all lean muscles, curving up into a pertly filled (and barely present) Speedo, in black with an eye-catchingly bright smiley face right on the pert.  Past that, shapely legs go on for miles into perfectly elegant ankles, and then into unfortunately not-so-appealing feet which he's half-buried in the sand at the end of his beach towel.  
  
Under her left hand, though...  
  
Saguru's rumble deepens as his tail flicks lazily across her thighs, the fuzzy tip catching a little chuckle out of Kaito when it flutters over the back of his knee.  His swimsuit is somewhat more modest, not that that's saying much.  It's a patternless pair of hanyou shorts in almost exactly the vibrant bronze color of his hair, resting high on his thighs and low on his waist.  It's cut to accomodate the tail, bright snaps glinting between the striped base and the waistband.  
  
(Aoko knows some hanyou don't bother closing them all.  Or, at least, the models in the ads never bother with the lowest snap, which looks a little bit tight against the thick fur of Saguru's tail, but Aoko likes Saguru's modesty better than the ads' flashier hinting.  Pun intended.)  
  
Neither Kaito nor Saguru's swimsuit, nor Aoko's light scritching of both boys, are what's earning them double takes.  
  
Under Saguru's usual suits, layer after layer of undershirt and button-downs and jackets, school suits and gymwear, he's been hiding stripes.  Deep. Brown. Tiger stripes.  From shoulder to... well, Aoko can't see the tops of the lowest ones, but Saguru's outer thighs are striped diagonally, twisting towards the front of his knee, in a way that they'd be perfectly parallel to the shorter striping over his torso if he was on all fours.  
  
Aoko really should apply a bit more sunscreen to her face soon.  She's getting all hot across her cheeks.  
  
Where was she?  Yes.  Second glances.  Very much understandable and well-earned second glances.  Very few people have seen that many hanyou, Aoko supposes.  They're certainly not seeing anything more than the tail and stripes, though!  
  
Saguru stretches sleepily and purrs under her fingertips.  
  
No one else gets to notice how continuous the rumble is, or how there's the finest suggestion of downy fur on his back, fur which thickens over each stripe.  No one else is going to notice how his back's a little less flat than Kaito's, shoulders not nearly as broad as they look when clothed; Kaito's shoulder muscle is more rounded, the blades held more horizontal when he's lying flat on his stomach like this.  
  
Their hair's different, too.  Aoko winds her fingers through the shortest locks at the napes of their necks.  (Saguru's rumble harshens for a moment before leveling out.)  Kaito's hair curls, the strands almost wiry, each one individually thick like her own; Saguru's is fine and soft, except where the tips still hold a crisp edge where the barber cut recently, but the volume that's similar to Kaito's is from how very much there is.  
  
... It's not hair.  It's fur, with a brighter underlayer that she can see when she ruffles her fingers in deep.  The stripes are obvious once she does, gold and brown in a thin underlayer that fades to Saguru's tawny shade scarcely a centimeter from his scalp.  
  
One more hair ruffle, and she walks her fingers down the nape of her boys' necks and to the perky, identical little knobs of their spines, jutting up between neck and back.  One... two... three...  
  
"Nnf."  Kaito wriggles under her hands.  "Tickles."  
  
"You're going to make me lose my place," Aoko retorts, but adjusts the angle so that the pads of her fingers -- not the nails -- are pressing firmly on each bump.  
  
The stripes don't match up with Saguru's bumps.  Aoko wasn't really expecting them to.  
  
Saguru's fur gets slightly thicker as she counts down past thirteen, dipping into the smalls of their backs.  (This is... really not something she should be doing in public... but it's both of them, she's clearly just being playful with friends, no one would _actually_ realize...)  
  
Sixteen... seventeen... and she's.  Well.  Run out of space on Kaito, who is snickering silently into the sand, she can feel his body jolting under her.  Saguru, though...  
  
There's still another bump before she even reaches his waistband, which is sitting higher than Kaito's is.  
  
"I do hope you've no plans for those snaps, Aoko," Saguru murmurs with resigned amusement.  
  
"Erm."  Not in public.  (She can't pretend her face needs more sunscreen when she's blushing this hotly, eep.)  "Did you know you've got a longer spine than Kaito?"  
  
"One more thoracic and two more lumbar vertebrae, yes," Saguru says pleasantly.  "Two fewer sacral vertebrae, though -- not that those can be palpated regardless -- and of course my caudal vertebrae are a full tail rather than being fused into an internal coccyx."  
  
Kaito's silent laughter goes still, though his next words sound suggestive enough to make Aoko's hands itch for a mop.  "Three extras in your back, you say?"  
  
Saguru yawns, showing off long canines -- or should Aoko call them feline?  Vampiric, maybe, since they're fangs in a mostly-human mouth and somehow very appealing like that.  "I'm disinclined to display my flexibility merely to display it.  I'm no contortionist for hire."  He smiles though, one corner quirked up higher, teasingly.  "I do claim a higher range than a moderately-trained human, though."  
  
Aoko grins, flipping over on her stomach, and whatever Kaito's about to say catches audibly in his throat while Saguru's gaze is captured by her modestly-filled swimsuit top.  "I think we'd like to see that sometime," she says, though she's actually not entirely sure what the appeal's supposed to be.  Maybe it's like a peacock's tail, something to attract instead of use, and so of course Saguru should be interested in showing it off a little bit.  Privately.  "Maybe comparing with Kaito?"  
  
Saguru actually blushes at that, bright red spreading like spilled diluted dye over his face and shoulders and the back of his neck when he ducks his head away, ears flattening to near-invisibility in his hair.  "Erm."  
  
"Someone's had a naughty thought," Kaito purrs behind Aoko, sounding a little more choked than usual.  (Well of course he does, Aoko's own throat is dry with the need to... to... do _something_ about that bright red nape, those few bare centimeters between the curl of Saguru's thick hair and the topmost downy stripe.)  The blush spreads a little further, much to Kaito's delight.  "A _very_ naughty thought!  Do we get to share?"  
  
"... Not here."  
  
All thoughts of flirting drain away.  That's not a happy 'not here'.  "Saguru?" Aoko asks.  
  
One hand lifts to press over his face, dark claws buried in his hair.  "I apologize," he says tightly.  "I didn't mean to spoil the mood.  Or our excursion.  It's only that..."  He trails off, swallows, and manages to add thickly, "It's a bit embarrassing.  But you two should know in advance.  If we."  
  
_If we what?_ "... All right."  Aoko shares a glance with Kaito, then pushes herself up off her beach towel.  "You're not going to enjoy the afternoon well at all with whatever this is hanging over your head, so let's pack up."  
  
She doesn't really see what Kaito does as she shakes sand out of the sundress she'd folded into a pillow, just senses movement around her and catches an openly sympathetic expression on his face out of the corner of her eye as she pulls the dress on.  
  
By the time she's packed up their empty bento and half-empty drinks in the cooler, the boys are dressed as well.  For a given value of 'dressed'.  Kaito's in loose shorts and a dark T-shirt that makes Saguru wince every time he looks at the two sentences ("The following statement is true.  The previous statement is false.") written on the front.  ("I'm dedicated to everything that encourages tigers to rip my clothes off," Kaito had told her the first time he'd worn it.)  Saguru's wearing a polo shirt (not tucked in) and khakis that've gotten wrinkled and have traces of sand caught in the pleats, with sandals and no belt, which is by far the most rumpled and casual she's ever seen him.  (Rumpled looks good on him.  The upset tension in his ears and around his eyes does not.)    
  
He lets them cuddle close on the train back home, all squeezed into the trio of handicapped-and-elderly seats that are currently going unused, but nudges them back to a more proper distance on the walk home.  They end up at Kaito's house, partly because it's the closest and mostly because Kaito's mom is out of town again, and Kaito brings out lemonade that goes untouched.  
  
Saguru lets them curl up to either side of him on the couch, but refuses to relax into the cushions as well.  He sits like he's made of bent steel, or like a porcelain statue or something, and doesn't so much as glance over when Aoko rests her hand on his wrist.  
  
"Something we said upset you."  
  
Saguru's fists clench against his legs, tail straight and stiff and tucked up close as if he'd rather be sitting on it if he could.  He can't look at them.  "Regarding comparisons to Kur-- to Kaito," he says, as if he's been steeling himself to do it the entire way home.  "If and when the time comes, I'm going to come up drastically short."  
  
What does that even _mean_?  Saguru's Saguru, there's no comparing to Kaito, like it's some sort of competition that he can _lose_.  She'd only meant comparing like they'd compare test answers or something, since their scores are always 100% plus whatever extra credit's available.  They can't lose, they can only be different, and Saguru's beautiful and kind and intense and so, so restrained and gentle about it, and what does he think is going to upset them?!  
  
But Kaito, who never seems it but really is a genius, makes a soft sound of surprise.  "Okay, not to be a racist jerk but you're physically, you know, comparable to like a quarter tiger?"  
  
Saguru flinches.  "Something like that."  
  
"And we're talking bedroom stuff, or you wouldn't be so upset."  
  
Oh.  _Oh_.  Aoko feels her face go hot.  Again.  
  
"So I swear I only know this because some of the most famous magicians work with tigers," Kaito says, "but you're going to be small."  Saguru looks like he wants to collapse into a tiny huddled stripey ball.  "And not really all that human either.  Not really columnar?"  
  
"... I'll understand if you'd like to break things off--"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Saguru's head snaps up at their chorused shout.  He glances dazedly between them, and the look in his eyes makes Aoko explode.  
  
"Doofus!"  She doesn't quite shout, but it's a close thing.  "Do you think we don't want you for you?!  You're not just a body!"  
  
"Nice as it is."  
  
Aoko yanks Kaito over by his hair.  "BAKAITO!"  He's grinning and bright-eyed (and okay those eyes are a little wet at the corners) and... and... he has that bright look focused on Saguru's face, staring up from Saguru's lap where he landed, and he did that on purpose.  
  
"Ours now," Kaito tells him, going visibly heavy on Saguru's lap.  "No takebacks."  No getting loose easily either, it's obvious to see.  
  
Saguru blinks hard, and his tailtip flicks cautiously against Aoko's knee.  
  
"He's being stupid about how he says it, but yes.  You're ours," Aoko says.  "Anatomy's not some sort of problem."  Boys look weird anyway, even in diagrams, but Saguru probably won't take that well.  "So what if you're small?  When the time comes..."  There's no point in pretending it won't, and Aoko takes a steadying breath and plows on, "When the time comes, we'll just have you go first."  
  
Boom.  Blushes everywhere.  Both boys stare at her, wide-eyed, Kaito's shock quickly buried under a leer while Saguru's own remains shining under a slowly-dawning, open, _relieved_ smile.  
  
Her boys are so beautiful.  
  
Then Aoko feels something tickle right up along the tops of her legs in a joyful slow curl.  She squeaks and shoves at Saguru's tail.  "NOT YET!  GET OUT OF MY SKIRT!"


End file.
